bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Angelic Paladin Will
Angelic Paladin Will Skill 'Hymn Light's Power (100% boost to Atk of Light types & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn) 'Burst 'Ishtar Caliber (14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Lohengrin (35 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, gradually recovers HP and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 21 BC) Brave Burst Albion (22 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously reduces Atk, Def for 1 turn & enormously reduces Dark damage for 2 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Sacrifice for the Future (Adds Light element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & when Nine Sacred Treasures is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary BACK IN MY DAY... Will used to be one of the best units in the game. I mean... Alice's batch, right? Remember those days? And now, after a year and 3/4, Will finally gets his 7* form! Will he shine in future challenges to come? Heh, see what I did here? Yeah, okay, I'm done. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Will's Leader Skill boosts 100% Atk of all Light-types. This is great as Light units will be dealing a lot more damage. The 4 BC fill is also really nice too as this applies to all units. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Atk boost only applies to Light units only. You would have to create a mono-Light team to achieve the full effect of Will's Leader Skill. Even if other units have their BB gauges boosted each turn, 4 BC isn't the best in the game. Currently, Alma has the best BB gauge fill on Leader Skill in the game, being 5 BC per turn. In the future, Lineth from the Demon Slayers batch will have the best BB gauge fill in the game, topping at 6 BC. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Will's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier. This damage modifier is lower than average considering the average BB damage modifier is 280%. It doesn't really help Will considering he has balanced stats overall. More about stats will be explained. "Greatly" might be a bit of a misleading word in this description context. Will only heals an average of over 2000 HP with his HP and that's not considered a lot when compared to other healers. Nonetheless, every little bit of HP counts. There's more to just healing. Will also boosts HC and BC drop rates by 25%. On the topic of healing, the HC drop rate buff helps contribute to the amount of HP units heal. The healing part of this BB is a very nice bonus in addition to the HC collected. The BC drop rate buff also helps with BC generation, taking the total BC drop rate to 60% (35% base + 25% from BB). Pretty neat, huh? However, these drop rate buffs aren't the best in the game. There's Feeva's SBB and Lucius's BB with their 35% HC and BC drop rate buffs. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Will's SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is the typical damage modifier seen on most 7* units' SBB. However, the damage will only be moderate with Will's above-average Atk unless... Will provides the 180% BB Atk buff. This is great as the damage modifier of BB/SBB/UBB receives a significant boost. Most 7* units tend to utilize an SBB damage modifier of 500%, so utilizing a 680% is a significant jump from the average value. This isn't the best in the game on BB/SBB as Zenia's SBB boosts damage modifiers by 200%. Additionally, Zenia's damage utility outclasses Will's by a longshot due to her 200% BB Atk buff being superior over Will's 180% and her 80% Spark buff which Will lacks. Will also provides a HoT (Heal over Time) buff, which heals a decent amount of HP. Granted it's not a lot, it's still a manageable amount of HP recovery. This can be very useful when dealing with DoT (Damage over Time) as HoT is applied after DoT to negate the damage. However, as it is not the best in the game, Selena is still deemed to have the best HoT buff in the game on BB/SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Remember Rize? Her UBB was pure damage, capping at a 2500% damage modifier at full HP. Now, Will comes in with Rize's UBB, but with even more utility. Will's UBB damage modifier is determined based on how much HP he has left. The higher, the better. 1000%, being the lowest damage modifier Will can utilize, is already the typical damage modifier that most 7* units use on their UBB. Will takes it to a different level and caps at 2500% at full HP. Will's damage output will be insane when at full HP. Best to utilize it whenever you can. Will is also guaranteed to inflict 80% Atk Down and Def Down. Unlike most inflictors, Will is much more reliable as he does not have to rely on a probability to inflict these debuffs. A unit to compare this to is Vargas. Vargas only reduces Atk by 80% but the debuff lasts for 2 turns. This UBB is also useful in most trials. Will mitigates 100% Dark damage, which essentially means that your units will be taking 1 damage, much like Magress's UBB. However, unlike Magress's UBB, Will only mitigates damage of a single element being Dark. Magress's UBB, on the other hand, mitigates all damage. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Will adds the Light element to attacks, which is very useful. Why? It's because if units utilize more than one element, they cannot deal weak damage. This also gives units more type coverage as they have one more element available to them. When one of the Nine Treasures spheres is equipped, Will boosts his stats by 20%. The great thing is that most of these spheres are non-status spheres, which means you can freely equip Will with spheres like Occult Treasure and Buffer Jewel. However, most of these spheres are very hard to obtain due to the fact that they can only be obtained by ranking very high in Arena. The easiest one to start off with is the Sacred Crystal, obtained by completing all raid quests up to the end of RC5. Arena Score: 10/10 Will has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the best Drop Checks in the game, just behind Lucius and Len and tying with Kikuri and Atro. Very awesome support for the entire squad as this will vastly help boost the BC generation of the squad. As a lead, Will is quite insane. Light units cannot deal weak damage to enemies. By boosting all Light units' Atk by 100%, Will is essentially boosting the damage output that Light units will deal. This does limit the squad to only Light units, but because Light units never deal weak damage, they can do effectively well in Arena thanks to their boosted Atk from Will's Leader Skill. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, very balanced stats. Will shows off his tankiness with his high HP stat. His Atk and Def are very balanced with each other. His Rec is relatively average, which will affect his HoT healing, but it won't deem a problem if the squad can produce enough HC. In terms of typing, my type preference for Will is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Overall, very good. Will essentially fulfills six roles in a squad: BC buffer, HC buffer, BB Atk buffer, healer, Light elemental buffer, and Atk/Def debuffer. Will is practically the jack of all trades as he provides so much utility for the squad, yet the buffs aren't the best in the game. With his abilities, it's safe to say that Will is an effective healer. Will works so well in harder content due to the fact he can free up so much space in your squad thanks to the immense amount of utility he provides. He also shines in Frontier Hunter thanks to his 35-hit SBB and his Light elemental buff from his Extra Skill. While his Extra Skill is very good, it's quite hard to achieve. The sphere that is the easiest to obtain is the Sacred Crystal, obtainable by completing all raid quests up to the end of RC5. For the other spheres, they can only be obtained by ranking very high in Arena. For casual players, Will's Extra Skill is limited to activate only by equipping Will with the Sacred Crystal. Good luck to those ranking high in Arena. Sphere Recommendations *Impiety Orb & Sacred Staff *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Sacred Dagger *Lexida & Sacred Dagger Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 I feel the proofreaders hinting in on my grammar because they think I'm asking questions throughout this spotlight... Will I manage to get through this? Badum-tss. Will Will be remember for his final will to Grand Gaia? Yes! No! You're making this up, aren't you? Comment below on what you think of Will! Will you use Will in your squad? Will Will fit in your squad? Will I ever stop saying the word "will"? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Angelic Blades Sefia *Sealed God Lucius *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Oracle Knight Ark Category:Blog posts